all shifts and melts
by theunhappytwins
Summary: A Tei/Len iPod shuffle challenge. Warning for yandere, gore, drugs, and general dysfunctional relatonships. M for the fifth song.


**AN: Sometimes you gotta just write something random.**

**Consider this an apology for not having updated 13mm like, ever.**

I. The Purple Forest

_why don't we stay in here forever?_

Tei is so kind and sweet, and Len has never been in love with anyone or anything more than he loves her.

She is beautiful, intelligent, kind, everything he could ever dream of. Sometimes, he wonders why she would waste her time with anyone like him. He isn't worth it, clearly.

Even so...even so, she spends her time with him. She is his girlfriend. She tells him that she loves him.

And even though he loves her so much, he knows something's wrong. He knows it's wrong when he catches a metallic scent on her clothes and hair. He knows it's wrong when he can't shake the feeling that he's being watched.

Len knows it's wrong most of all when Rin goes missing. His sister, his twin, his other half-what in the world could have happened to her?

He knows. He knows. It's a dark, horrifying knowledge in the back of his head. He knows what's wrong. He knows why Tei keeps vanishing, doing suspicious 'work'.

But does he?

He can't be sure.

And so he'll just wait.

Until he can prove it, until he can see that she has the blood of his friends on her hands-then he'll wait.

Because he doesn't want to know.

II. Endless Wedge

_your smile is an endless wedge in my heart_

The silver-haired woman stared up at the sky, red eyes reflecting the grey clouds that mass over her. White flakes fell down.

She had walked with him on many days like this. She had always loved the snow, and Len had as well.

Tei holds her coat tighter around her.

Sometimes, they had had snowball fights. Len had always been a bit childish like that, but it was just one of the many things she loved about him.

Had.

Had loved.

Tei walked down the street, tears beading in her near-invisible eyelashes. Snowy days always reminded her of him.

Len's smile, flakes melting in his golden hair...

The red stain on the white snow.

Tei tried not to cry, but she was failing-it wasn't her fault, it wasn't! She would never, she would never kill anyone...not Len, not the boy she loved more than she loved life itself...

It wasn't her fault.

It wasn't her fault that he had been friends with that girl.

That girl had hurt Tei so much, and still, still Len had tried to protect her. She wasn't worth scraping off shit from Len's boots-not that her beloved would ever do that! It wasn't Tei's fault. All that filthy teal-haired girl's!

But even so...it was her knife Len had jumped in front of. It was her blade that pierced his chest.

But it wasn't her fault. No, no, it wasn't her fault.

III. Violet Prince-extended version

_it's hard, being a kid and growing up. it's hard and nobody understands._

The three of them had always been together. Tei, Len, and Rin.

Tei had never entirely been a part of the group. She was their close friend, of course, but no one ever was as close as the Kagamines.

She didn't fit in with them. That, too, was plain to see. She had silver hair, pale skin, a moon's pale reflection next to the sun-colored hair and sun-darkened skin of the twins. Rin and Len were two sides of a coin.

Of course, they would want her to be with them. She was Len's most precious friend.

But she would have to stay and watch-stay and watch as he and Rin grew ever more close-

The rumors. So many horrible rumors about them. Tei would always defend Len and Rin, but...

Could it be possible? Would he...would Len...would he...

No, no, no...no, she didn't want to think that. No. Len and Rin were twins, simply siblings(siblings closer than most married couples), not a couple(just two people who were always together), not committing forbidden acts(but even Tei couldn't keep an eye on them all the time).

They weren't.

They weren't.

But, they got closer and closer, leaving Tei on the outside.

She didn't want to think it. She didn't want to believe the horrible things. But...

There were two sides of the coin. No third.

She had been expecting it when they finally shut her out, but she broke down even still, tears falling down her face in the privacy of the girl's bathroom.

Of course, that made the rumors grow even more.

And if Tei may have said something that implied more than it should, may have added fuel to the fire, may have started many rumors-it was only something she said. She hadn't said it like that.

She hadn't.

And anyway, it was only about Rin. Rin. That sick bitch. It was /her fault/, all of it. Everything. Len would never be cruel to Tei. He wouldn't shut her out. He wouldn't say horrible things about her to his friends. He wouldn't trip her and throw things at her. Yes, he would do none of that without his sister's influence. His wicked, evil, incestuous sister.

Tei had to save him. She had to rescue Len. He was her princess, her damsel in distress, and Tei was his prince come to save him. It was a reversal, but one as beautiful as Len should always be the princess.

So she would let Rin's reputation go to dust. She would ruin her life. And she would save Len.

Surely, if she could save him, then he would care about her in the way she cared about him. Surely, if she could take him and make him hers, he would be his kind self again.

She would be with him forever, and they would be in love.

So she might have to take a more permanent solution, a way to speed things up. Not murder-Tei would never murder anyone. It was a horrifying thing. Just...disfigure her. Cut open her face. Len wouldn't love her if her face was ugly-not that Len was shallow! Len was a kind, wonderful person. Her hospitalization would give him time to think. And once he thought things through, he would love Tei, his Prince Charming.

The albino smiled dreamily, and cradled the bottle of bleach in her hands. She still had the key.

Len and Rin had their own rooms. How nice...Rin's room first. Yes, there she was, sleeping.

Down her throat or on her face? She didn't know which. But the plan would work out whatever way she did it.

She couldn't wait.

IV. The Thought To Tell

_i will love you for eternity_

Len had always wondered about that girl, the one who watched him.

He had seen the way that others treated her. Disgusting. They had called her names that made him want to puke.

Now, she was sitting with some other people. She had a beautiful smile.

He had met her first-as much as he had 'met' her-watching him while he walked home.

At first, he had been shocked, and yelled at her. She had freaked out, running away.

He guessed Aria had invited her. He hadn't, certainly.

Len straightened his yellow tie, trying to look as presentable as possible, when a pale hand tugged at his arm.

It was the girl, red eyes downcast. "U-Uh, Kagamine-san."

"Um, yes?" He smiled nervously. This was his wedding, weird stalkers had no right to crash it-even if it was a weird stalker whom he cared about in a strange way.

"I...I just...I-I'm sorry, but I had to tell you this." She stood up, grey hair moving as she did. "I-I-I've loved you. I've loved you for a long time. I've loved you since we were in highschool." Her pale hand was grasping him tightly, and he flashed a nervous smile at Aria, who was staring at him. "I-I'm sorry. You. You don't need to be sad. I just...wanted to tell you now-"

"LEN!" That was Kaito, yelling at him with his hands cupped around his mouth.

He moved away, trying to keep his smile on his face.

"You should go." He whispered. He didn't want her to see him marry someone else.

He loved Aria, of course.

He would always love her.

But even so, he did still care about the strange stalker girl, even as he was pronounced man and wife with another. He hoped she was all right.

V. Crimson and White Spider Lily Song

_you are me as i am you_

The boy is beautiful, beautiful, and he is all hers, he will always be hers. Normally, they don't keep boys here, but Len is more beautiful than any girl. Tei loves him more than any dirty old man could ever.

He is beautiful like this, coming undone, so weak, so weak and all hers. She marks him-she will not have him belonging to anyone else. She will eradicate any others who lay claim to her own possessions, her beautiful boy, her creature who will be hers forever.

Those beautiful blue eyes that she has paid for in her family's best coin stare at her, and Tei kisses his lips as if she will smother him as her fingers play with that silky golden hair, legs tightly wrapped around him. He is covered in a light dew of sweat, and his eyes are glazed. The sweet scent of the drugs they give him covers him like a blanket.

Like this, he is hers and will always be. She will never, never let her precious white lily go.

VI. Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku

_then let's make a promise, and seal it with a kiss_

It is a strange thing to sell your soul.

Tei takes a deep breath, and stares into the demon's eyes. They are blue, reflective, empty. No human's eyes are like that.

He smiles, holding out a hand. "Hey, no pointing in waiting." His smile, too, is inhuman-it would be human if not for the sharp points of his teeth, seen even through his full lips.

He is beautiful, but what is beautiful is not always good.

She puts her hand and he closes his around hers.

"That's a strange thing to wish for, isn't it? To wish someone dead, you must be quite the twisted thing, hmmm~?" He leaned in closer, lips brushing her ear. "Anyway, let's get right to it." He closes his hand, and-

It is a strange thing to be without a soul, and stranger yet to see it in another's hands. It is white and black, ephemeral.

He puts it to his lips.

VII. Len-kun Now!

_even though you say that, i'll ignore it_

Tei is a twisted, twisted girl. Len has always known that. She's sick, disgusting, twisted-everything evil.

And she loves him.

Even seeing her face-that should repulse him, shouldn't it? The others hate her, and she hates them. She's a terrible person.

Truly terrible people can't feel love, Len thinks, and feels bad for it-

But she cares about him. She's kind, she babysits that Ooka Miko kid. And maybe Len shouldn't know this. She hasn't told him.

Is he as twisted as her, for liking her back? For wanting her to see him? For reciprocating her sick, maniacal desires with ones just as sick?

Perhaps, perhaps he is.

But that doesn't matter.

VIII. Crescent Moon

_even though you say 'don't change'_

The moon shines down on him as Len finishes another line in the manuscript he's editing.

It's another long day at work.

He doesn't know what he's doing this for. Is he trying to run away from Tei?

Maybe. Maybe he is.

What is he doing? Why is he doing this?

He loves her, he still does. He knows that.

Even so, they have gone apart.

The moon is blocked by rain clouds. The weather will be bad tonight.

Did this count as a breakup? A divorce? To simply...drift apart-

But she is not drifting. Only he is. Tei wants him, she loves him...

And he can't handle that. He loves her, but...he doesn't know what he wants.

Len leans back in his chair. The moon is completely blocked right now.

IX. Eridan's Theme-Orchestral Version

_confiscate the crown, swing the ship around_

The girl stares down at him, and Len was utterly terrified.

The fearsome captain of the Utau, Sukone Tei, was beautiful, moreso than any other woman he'd ever seen(not that Len had seen many). Even so, she was terrifying-her beauty made her worse.

She had a cutlass pointed at his throat, and a drop of blood the same crimson as her eyes dripped down his throat.

"You know," Her full lips curved into a smirk. "You're pretty cute, little boy."

Len really wished he hadn't stowed away on that other ship.

X. This Happiness

_the sun is shining down for all it's worth_

The sun shines down on the young couple, and Tei's hands are loosely intertwined with his.

Len doesn't particularly like sunlight, he prefers a dark room where he can read-but for right now, that doesn't matter. It's a beautiful summer afternoon, and they're together.

Him and the girl he loves.

Tei smiles, and is pointing out something excitedly again, her face lit up.

Len wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure if he could do it. The entire thing was so pretty, something out of a child's drawing, really, and should he kiss her? Would that be too cliched?

She kissed him, and he was pretty sure that that clinched the problem.

"I...I love you. I think."

"That's amazing, Len-kun! I love you too!" She tackled him in a hug.


End file.
